


Winchesters are dangerous.

by Transgender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, Blood, Cancer, Confusion, Dark Character, Death, Explicit Language, Fluff and Angst, Human Experimentation, Multi, Not Beta Read, Not Incest, Sibling Incest, Suicide
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:51:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transgender/pseuds/Transgender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tiene 23 años, y su vida es ''normal'' hasta donde él sabe; eso es lo que su padre le hace creer. Pero cuando su padre muere, lo deja con una dirección e instrucciones que le parecen de lo más extrañas.</p><p>Llegar a su destino será el menor de sus problemas, el mayor de ellos: Sam Winchester.</p><p>Ellos no lo saben, pero están dentro de algo muy peligroso desde antes de poder haber siquiera nacido. Algo obscuro, malévolo, que los dejara pensando en quienes son realmente. </p><p>Quizá mueran intentando descubrirlo, quizá se enamoren el uno del otro o quizá se odien, pero cuando sepas quien es realmente quien tienes a tu lado, ¿tu amor prevalecería?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No. Zero

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, éste es mi primer Wincest, espero os guste, les dejare por lo pronto el prólogo. Los personajes no son míos, si no de su respectivo autor/creador y respectiva serie: Supernatural.
> 
> Yo sólo hago esta historia sin fines de lucro.
> 
> La historia contendrá al parecer incesto al principio, pues conforme avanza la historia esto podría cambiar en la mente de cada quien.

**Prólogo.**

_—Siempre recuerda que eres especial Dean —dijo su padre con un rifle en la mano, ese día habían salido a cazar. Dean amaba cazar con su padre, no por el hecho de tener un rifle en la mano, era simplemente que el pasar tiempo con su padre se volvía algo menos cotidiano cada vez._

_El pasar de los días era pesado, obscuro para el menor, su padre pasaba menos tiempo en casa de lo que hubiese querido. Además, no era algo muy común ser invitado a cazar por su padre, y a solas._

_—¿Porqué soy especial? —preguntó curioso el pequeño, sus pecas estaban distorsionadas para la poca visión del mayor en esos momentos, pero poco le importó, disfrutaba poder verlo tan feliz._

_—Cuando seas grande, entenderás —dijo con mirada triste, pero Dean solo hizo una mueca, su padre mentía y él bien sabía que esa mirada era lo que más lo delataba._

_—Puedes decirme ahorita —replicó el menor con voz aguda. Entonces escucharon las ramas crujir. John Winchester se puso rígido, tenso ante la idea de que alguien humano y enemigo ademas, pudiese estar con ellos entre los arboles. Le indicó a su crío que guardara silencio con el dedo índice en sus labios y sin mirarlo._

_Dean mordió su labio inferior dudoso de todo esto, pues su padre le indicó nuevamente que se quedase quieto y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el lugar de donde había provenido el crujido de las ramas secas._

_—¡Mira! Ven acá —susurró el mayor con una sonrisa indicandole que se acercara. El pequeño rubio se acerco con cuidado, y al ver lo que veía su padre, sonrió. Era una madre y su crío de venado, el menor apuntó sin darse cuenta de que sacaba la lengua para ello, quizá intentando una mayor concentración._

_Iba a disparar cuando una mano le puso presión en el hombro y miro hacia arriba._

_John negó con la cabeza sonriendo._

_—Sólo a los machos, ¿recuerdas? —dijo alzando sus cejas. Era una pequeña reprimenda que el rubio agradeció. Pues usualmente su padre era más estricto._ _Si, en efecto: sólo se cazaba a los machos, jamás se tocaban ni a las crías y mucho menos a las hembras, pues si eso llegase a pasar, el número de venados decrecería, no habría madres y mucho menos crías a las cuales cuidar y amamantar. Dean lo tenía claro siempre, no supo porqué se le había pasado esta vez._

_Tendría alrededor de 16 años aquel día, y era un poco más bajo para su edad, pero eso no evitaba que fuera todo un pícaro con las mujeres, ni que coquetease con ellas en todos lados, mucho menos que consiguiese siempre lo que quería con una sonrisa si una mujer era quién podía proporcionarselo._

_—Ahora, prométeme algo —el mayor se puso sobre una de sus rodillas, tratando de ponerse a su altura, alzo la vista muy ligeramente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos color esmeralda. —No lastimarás a nada, nadie, a menos de que sea completamente necesario. Recuerda que cazamos no sólo por diversión absurda. Comemos de esto, vivímos de la cacería, solo usamos lo que necesitamos. Somos meros observadores —acarició el cabello del menor._

_—Estás muy raro —dijo él. John dió una risa suelta y sincera._

Despertó.

Miró a su lado, la esbelta figura de una mujer bajo las sábanas lo hizo sonreír, sabia que era hora de irse.

Con cuidado de no despertarla, se levantó, y la cama pareció ayudar con la idea, porque no crujió ni hizo movimiento alguno para dar oportunidad a que ella se despertase. Trago saliva, o bueno, una inexistente. Estaba sediento, y si no fuera porque ya se acostumbró a la bebida, estaría de mal humor por el dolor de cabeza.

Con cada prenda de ropa puesta, más olvidaba que había dormido con otra mujer y mas recordaba que recordó aquello entre sueños. El pantalón jeans estaba roto a la altura de las rodillas y el muslo derecho. Su camisa negra no era ni demasiado holgada ni pegada.

Buscó con la mirada su chaqueta de cuero café y una vez divisada, se la puso.

Salió de ahí con su celular en la mano, y mientras cerraba la puerta, el mismo comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla, no había nombre, aún así contestó.

—¿Si? Habla Dean —habló seguro de si mismo y con voz ronca.

—¿Señor Winchester? —preguntó dudosa una voz masculina.

—Si, ¿Que sucede? ¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el rubio dirigiendose a su Impala. Buscó en las bolsas de la chaqueta sus llaves y las usó para subirse y arrancar el auto en poco tiempo. La voz parecía haberse callado.

—Su padre está internado en el hospital y el doctor acaba de salir y diagnosticó a su padre, pensé que querría saber que parece que estará a punto de... Usted sabe, el final, y que querría venir a verlo antes de eso —hablo aún con nervios.

—¿Qué? —pregunto incrédulo Dean. —¿Que hospital? ¿De que habla? —preguntó con temor, aunque su voz no lo demostró.

—En el St. Joseph; y perdon si no me explique, me refiero a que su padre está en la fase terminal del cáncer, de leucemia y... —el rubio colgo de golpe. No necesitaba escuchar mas.

_¿Era esto lo que querías siempre ocultarme papá? Todos esos días diciendo que estabas ocupado, eran mentira_ , pensó con rabia el de ojos verdes, acelerando el Impala 67. Su único destino en ese momento, era llegar al hospital.


	2. No.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el primer capítulo, espero les guste.

**No. 1: Daddy and Mommy's gone, or isn't it?**

 

Llegar al hospital era el menor de sus problemas, cuando bajo del auto, lo hizo con prisas, casi corriendo, su trote paró cuando estuvo en recepción, miro a la mujer que estaba en el teléfono y después a la otra que escribía algo en un ordenador.

—Disculpe, ¿la habitación de John Winchester? —preguntó, no le importaba en lo más mínimo cual de las dos le respondiese, mientras lo hicieran.

—Espero que seas familia... No podemos dejar entrar a nadie más. Habitacion 203 en el segundo piso —informó la del ordenador antes de darle una mirada de reojo, aunque parecia que en realidad no le importaba si era familia o no, y en efecto así era, ese hombre iba a morir de todas formas, ¿porque iba a negarle las visitas a un hombre moribundo?

Dean corrió hacia las escaleras, por alguna razón los elevadores en esos casos no eran buenos, o eso pensaba él, sabía que solo empeorarian su estrés y ansiedad, por lo que camino con rapidez antes de encontrarse y realmente casi pasar de largo de la habitación. Se podía leer un pequeño tarjetón que decía ''J. Winchester'' y Dean tocó tres veces antes de abrir la puerta con sumo cuidado.

No sabía que debería esperar, la idea de que su padre tuviese leucemia y lo estuviese escondiendo frente a sus narices lo hacia sentirse molesto, le carcomía un poco la ira, pero no quería descargarse con él, estaba enfermo; de todas maneras lo iba a hacer, se conocía demasiado como para realmente pensar que saldria feliz y contento de ahí por aquella mentira en la que lo envolvió su padre tan descaradamente.

Cuando pudo divisar la cama, su cuerpo esperaba que lo asustasen, cualquier ruido lo haria saltar del miedo en esos momentos, sus nervios lo comian vivo, y deseo que siguiese vivo, solo eso. Entonces cuando pudo verlo completamente sintió la punzada en su pecho.

No sabia porqué, pero apenas creía que realmente aquello era factible, que era un hecho, su padre era en verdad el que estaba ahí tendido en la cama.

Paso con un pie delante del otro, lentamente hasta poder llegar a su lado, donde lo miro con lentitud, delineando cada parte de su padre con atención, mirandolo a detalle y con los recuerdos gritandole en su interior por que los dejase salir huyendo a poder hacerlo sentir mal.

Gruñó ante la sensación, la detestaba. Mas aún, si ésta quería tentarlo a auto-compadecerse. Se quedó minutos, horas hasta que su padre tosio secamente, y entonces el rubio se levanto de golpe para ofrecerle agua, a lo que el mayor acepto gustoso, su garganta estaba seca y rasposa, sus pies los podía sentir fríos y sus dedos de las manos entumidos.

Supieron cuando se miraron el uno al otro, que no era momento para discutir, debían hablar.

No le hizo funeral, solo mando a enterrarlo, y mientras sabia que lo hacían, tenia un papel con la letra de su padre; el papel era blanco y arrugado, miraba tratando de descifrar aquello, pero no podía, no alcanzaba a comprender porqué su padre había hecho aquello, porqué habían dicho uno al otro lo dicho, pero sobretodo aquel papel. Le intrigaba, pero se decía de mal humor que quizá eran delirios de muerte de su padre, pero en el fondo sabía que debía ir, no el por qué, solo que era correcto hacer caso. Quizá era un último deseo y no se lo dijo. Pero aún así, no entendía nada, y estaba completamente confundido.

Estaba sentado sobre el capo del auto, pensando en todo lo que le había sido revelado, y preguntandose si habría otras cosas más que no sabría.

_John había empezado a hablarle acerca de su madre, de como era fisicamente, la sonrisa, la forma de ser y el como los cuidaba a ambos, como la amaba tanto. Incluso se le habían puesto acuosos los ojos, pero no lloro frente su hijo._

_—Solo no quiero que te lo tomes a mal Dean, todo lo que hice fue por ti, todo lo que te enseñe fue por algo, y algun día entederas que no son simples palabras las que te digo —le dijo. Tenía los ojos hinchados pero no parecía que fuese por llorar, sino puro cansancio._

_—No papá, es que no entiendo como pudiste ocultarme algo tan importante —replicó molesto el menor. Obviamente se reprimia, se quedaba quieto, escuchando atentamente como se supone que fue educado._

_—Ahorita no lo entiendes Dean, pero tenia que mantenerte alejado de esto. Hay mucho mas que solamente tu y yo dentro de esto —suspiró cansado, podía sentir el final echarsele encima, y eso no era la peor de las sensaciones. La sensación de no poder cuidar más de su pequeño era lo que mas le carcomía. Porque para él, Dean siempre iba a ser su pequeño hombre._

_—No, no hay mucho mas. Sólo somos tu y yo papá, nadie mas. Si tu te vas me quedare solo, ¿adivina que? No me preparaste para eso, nadie me dijo ''oye tu papá está muriendo',' porque no tenemos amigos, no tenemos a nadie más John —dijo alzando la voz con moderación el ojiverde. Como penso, sabía que era un patán por pelear con el en esas condiciones, pero no podía evitarlo. Pudo haber tenido mas tiempo con él, sin embargo, a unos días de morir es cuando no es ni siquiera él para decirle todo, si no un maldito enfermero, un maldito enfermero tuvo que decirle que Johjn Winchester moria, que le faltaba poco._

_—Bobby Singer. Acude a él cuando estés en graves aprietos —volvió a toser, estaba muy pálido y sudaba, además estaba realmente mareado, pero también sentía demasiado miedo. Dejaria a su chiquillo en ese frío y descarado mundo, la simple idea lo asustaba._

_—Papá... No puedo, no tengo a nadie más —gimió con sus ojos queriendo volverse agua, mas como el rubio era de orgulloso, se mordió la lengua, y siguió mirando a su padre. No iba a perder ningún detalle sólo porque quería llorar._

_—Tu madre... —susurró._

_—¿Qué? Mamá está muerta, tu mismo me lo dijiste —dijo confundido, la idea de traer a su mamá al tema de conversación no le daba buena espina._

_—Está viva, tu mamá está viva —gimió pateticamente, miro a su hijo con una mirada moribunda, pidiendo que porfavor comprendiese, pero era Dean, su padre sabía que era demasiado para él para poder procesar. Sabía que se estaba excediendo con los secretos, pero no podía hacer algo por él, solo advertirle, tratar de llevarlo a otro lugar, un lugar que fuese seguro para él. —_

_Aunque el mayor de los Winchester ya no iba a estar vivo, no le importaba su vida, no eraél por quien se preocupaba, si no el menor._

_—Ten mucho cuidado, ellos andan cerca. Sal de ahí con ella sin que nadie se entere —susurró. Ahora Dean entendía porque su padre había hablado de ella momentos antes._

—Asi que... Estás viva —murmuró para si, guardo el papel en su chaqueta antes de subirse al Impala. Pensó en porqué su padre le escondería el hecho de que su madre estuviese viva, si en realidad se amaban, ¿Por qué no estar juntos? O al menos su padre destilaba amor cada que hablaba de ella, y lo segundo no era muy seguido cuando era pequeño, ni siquiera cuando creció, no sabia absolutamente nada de su madre, solo el nombre: Mary.

Tenia las dudas sigundole por todos lados, ni siquiera sabia quien cojones era Bobby Singer.

La dirección que le proporcionó su padre era un tanto peculiar, no era una ciudad específico ni una casa, cuando la buscó en internet en Google Maps, se dió cuenta de que era en realidad un hospital psiquiátrico. Y no era uno de los más lindos, pero si uno de los mas grandes y lo peor de todo: estaba en una isla.

Tenia dinero suficiente para subsistir por sí mismo, ¿tendría que dejar la Universidad acaso? Esperaba que no, porque ya iba a salir, iba a hacer su vida. Aunque se sentía jodido, como si lo que su padre decía sobre que era algo más grande, tuviera cierto sentido en su cabeza, aún cuando no lograba entenderlo.

Quizá y esperaba que solo fuese cuestión de tiempo para poder saber a que se refería su padre con aquello, pero también al mismo tiempo no quería averiguarlo, igual podria ser algo malo, por algo él y su madre no estaban juntos, y peor aún, por algo en verdad malo sus padres no estaban juntos, mejor se ponía la cosa, su padre diciendo que debía escapar con su madre... Eso no se escuchaba todos los días; ¿En qué mierda se estaba metiendo Dean Winchester?

¿En qué clase de problema estaba siendo abducido el rubio?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dejar comments nos ayuda a los autores a mejorar, gracias por leer y dejar Kudos.


	3. No. 2

**No. 2: Island of lost souls.**

 

Dean no creía en los cuentos de hada, pero si no le hubiesen dicho que la de la foto era realmente su madre, hubiera creído que era una ninfa. No era realmente demasiado parecido a ella según el.

Ella era hermosa, de una sonrisa delgada y rosa, con dientes blancos y perfectos. La nariz de su madre no se parecía a la de él, tampoco la de su papá. Se preguntó de quien la habría sacado; la mirada que había en la foto era dulce, animada e inocente, a comparación de la suya: arrogante, sucia, pícara y llena de guiños con mezclas de miradas fortuitas.

El cabello rubio le daba un toque mas aún de inocencia y aún así no la hacía parecer menor, en realidad parecía alguien completamente normal. Con aquellas arrugas en los costados de sus ojos al sonreír, y el cutis sin ninguna peca como las que tenía Dean, sabia que su padre tampoco tenia alguna.

Quizá lo que había sacado de su madre era lo medio rubio que había salido, para él era un rubio cenizo apagado, casi café pero realmente sin ser café. Eso y el color de los ojos. Se hubiese atrevido a decir que a pesar de todo, su mamá pateaba traseros.

Quizá atrevida, pero sin llegar a ser como lo era Dean, si no alguien mas reservada y callada, tierna y dulce con una coraza que debías traspasar primero antes de realmente hacer que te quisiera.

Le regresó la foto al médico, y éste solo negó y sonrió, dándole a entender al ojiverde que podía quedarse con la foto, lo cual Dean agradeció. Guardo la misma en su cartera antes de pensar en qué estaba a punto de hacer.

Dean había llegado hace un par de horas a la isla de lo que era el hospital, había muchos enfermeros, y también muchos enfermos. Ninguno de ellos -o al menos en su mayoría- no le prestaban atención. Lo primero que había hecho fue buscar alguien que le ayudase, dio su nombre y datos.

Había una mujer llamada Mary Winchester, que al parecer habia fallecido hace más de una década, alrededor de hace 19 o 20 años, a lo cual se puso un poco triste, jamás podría conocerla ahora, no podría saber cuales eran los gustos de su madre, su personalidad, la manera en que lo trataria. Dios, se iba a perder realmente de todo aquello.

—Ella fue ingresada aquí por delirios psicoticos. Estuvo cuatro años aqui. Meses antes de que ella muriera comenzó a delirar con que tenia un hijo aparte de ti, pero nunca encontramos realmente algo parecido a un embarazo, aparte, jamás tuvo una sola visita, menos un hombre. Era amable, y parecía siempre dentro de sus capacidades mentales a excepción de eso. Aunque cuando según ella, nació su hijo, pedía verlo a gritos, estuvo así por seis meses antes de morir —dijo mientras le conducía por los pasillos blancos. El lugar le daba tantos escalofríos que deseaba salir huyendo de ahí, pero quería conocerla mas, a pesar de que pasase sus ultimos años en esta mierda, quería saberlo todo.

—¿Alguna vez la sedaron? —preguntó Dean mientras frotaba sus manos para mantenerse en calor, pues el lugar era frío, y olía a medicinas.

—Muchas veces durante sus delirios con el niño. Nunca hubo realmente tal niño, y en realidad, no sabíamos que tú existías —rió ligeramente ante el comentario, como si eso fuese lo mas chistoso del mundo, pero a él no le pareció, en realidad le vino a la cabeza la idea de que era una de las cosas mas tenebrosas que había escuchado.

Todo era tan raro dentro de ese lugar, tan fuera de película, tan escalofriante. La idea de su madre encerrada aquí era algo que no se imaginaba. Sentía la imperiosa necesidad de salir corriendo y dejar todo tal y como estaba, ¡y vaya que debería hacerlo en esos momentos! Por que por una de las puertas cerradas pudo ver el rostro demacrado de una mujer sonriendo. No tenia fuerzas para correr, muy apenas sus piernas de gelatina caminaban.

—¿Cree que podría ver sus cosas? —preguntó mientras caminaban. El doctor le miro de reojo y asintió, después sonrió y le indico que le siguiese.

Llegaron al final donde todo estaba obscuro y el doctor prendio la luz, el lugar era un archivero y varias cajas fuertes. Busco entre los archivos el que se imaginó el pecoso sería de su difunta madre.

Cuando lo encontro, lo hojeo y después con un asentimiento de cabeza lo volvió a guardar para después ir hacia las cajas y abrir con el código una de ellas.

—Esto es todo lo que queda de ella, te dejare un momento, es hora del tratamiento de un paciente y necesitan mi asistencia, no tardaré demasiado, solo unos minutos —dijo el médico mientras salia del lugar sin dirigirle la mirada, dejando a Dean solo.

Este abrió la caja y la dejo sobre una mesa que había cerca. Había demasiadas hojas a primera vista. Tal vez era de esos locos que les gustaba dibujar y pintar alguna cosa de sus delirios, pensó él. Sacó algunas hojas, una a una, en la mayoria había solo garabatos, palabras rayadas y dibujos de hombres que parecían patatas con pies y brazos de una sola rayita.

Vamos, sabia que él no era picasso, pero ¿enserio? ¿Hombres patata?

Había crayones y varios otros dibujos de color donde había fuego, personas quemándose, en otros personas siendo torturadas, y en otras tantas llorando en el rincón de su habitación. Con cada dibujo que pasaba, peor le parecía que estaba su madre y el lugar mas loco y menos seguro.

Sus poros llenos de sudor en la espalda le gritaban que huyera, y tuvo una ligera sensación de que anteriormente ya había estado ahi, pero era imposible. El nació en una cabaña, se lo había dicho su padre, el había vivido toda su vida en una maldita cabaña, una casa hecha de troncos con aire hogareño.

Había algunas pertenencias como pedacitos de madera sin acabar de ser tallados, y una foto vieja donde se veía ella siendo abrazada a su padre, lo que le sorprendió, no esperaba aquello, aún así, guardo la foto nueva en su cartera junto con la otra de su madre, no sabia si el doctor estaba al tanto de la existencia de aquella foto, y no estaba dispuesto a averiguarlo.

Estuvo rebuscando, quizá con la esperanza de que hubiese algo mas, pero solo encontró pocas piezas de damas chinas y otras que eran de un juego de ajedrez. Se levanto con la caja en manos, pero se le resbalo e hizo un estruendoso ruido, dio un salto por ello y miro hacia la puerta, como si el hacer ruido fuese delito, y quizá en realidad sí que estaba en las normas el mantenerse callado.

Se agacho para juntar todo y ponerlo dentro de la caja, pero se quedo quieto cuando vio aquello. Porque entonces vio al final de todo aquello algo legible, algo mas largo, y lo saco.

Una carta.

Estaba debajo de un metal que había fingido ser el fondo de aquella caja de metal oxidada.

 **Para:** _Dean, mi pequeño ángel._

 **De:** _Mamá._

Con manos temblorosas se decidió a abrirlo, no le parecía incorrecto, de todas maneras iba dirigida hacia el. Sin embargo primero guardo todo lo demas, y puso la aja en la mesa, tratando de no hacer ruido. Ya llevaba minutos ahi, y en cualquier momento el doctor volvería, lo que lo ponía aun mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba ante la idea de leer aquello que estuviese escrito.

La leyó detenidamente el sobre antes de sacar las hojas de dentro. No quería perderse nada y quería sentir lo primera vez la letra de su madre, saber lo que le transmitiria por primera vez el leer algo suyo, saber algo, saber que para ella, él existía. A pesar de no haberse visto los rostros, la sensación del papel le dejo una sonrisa, y sus sentidos se llenaron de una vista extraña en algún rincón de su memoria.

Las caricias de una mujer, aquella sonrisa y el olor a jazmín que emanaba de ella.

_Querido Dean:_

_Si estas leyendo esto, quiere decir que estoy muerta, y que no encontraron ésta carta, o la hubiesen destrozado. No estaba loca, si, se que eso es lo que diría cualquier loco, pero tendrás que confiar en mi, a pesar de que no me conoces y que seguramente John haya escondido mi existencia. Espero que él esté bien, lo extraño demasiado, a ambos. Los imagino a diario viniendo, pero sé que es imposible, se pondrían en peligro los dos._

_Sé lo que los doctores te dirán, que estaba loca y delirando, no les creas. Tienes un hermano. Se llama Samuel, y sé que estara bien, me aseguré de ello, Sammy estará a salvo dentro del hospital por ahora, o eso creo, pero ambos deben salir de aquí. Están en peligro._

_Huyan de todos, no confíen en nadie. Ellos creen que yo no podía tener hijos después de ti. Y era asi, hasta que tuve a Sam a escondidas, pero en cuanto sepan quién eres, investigarán y encontrarán a tu hermano. Huyan. Lleva a Sammy a otro lugar contigo, y por lo que mas quieran: cuídense el uno al otro._

_Sammy es inteligente, fácilmente te reconocerá si llevas tu amuleto. Samuel es demasiado importante para la gente, necesitas huir con el, así nadie saldrá herido. Los dos juntos podrán subsistir._

_No sabes cuanto desearía poder verte una última vez, pequeño. Mi bebé._

_Ustedes dos son..._

Y es cuando la carta se vuelve un montón de rayas de aquí para acá, impidiendo que Dean pudiese leer algo más. Aquello le frustró, entonces el doctor abrió de golpe la puerta y aunque Dean le daba la espalda, pego a su cuerpo aquella carta, al igual que agarro disimuladamente el sobre, y los escondió dentro de sus pantalones.

—Oiga doc... —todo se volvió borroso después de voltear a mirar al dueño de aquella voz escalofriante, el golpe no lo noqueo al instante, cuando cayó al suelo pudo ver la sonrisa del doctor, era tétrica y parecía satisfecho. —Hijo de perra... —murmuró el rubio.

—Nunca debiste venir aquí, Dean —pronunció el nombre del ojiverde con felicidad y delicia en su mirada. 

Pero para cuando dijo eso, la mirada del que estaba en el suelo se había vuelto completamente negra como el vacío, y se dejó escuchar el primer llanto de un recién nacido, como si aquello fuese algo que volvía a pasar, algo que al que hace minutos aún era un feto, no le gustaba, y lloraba fuerte y claro por eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, pronto espero poder subir el tercer capitulo de esta historia. ¿Que les parece hasta ahorita? Si hay algo que quieran saber intentare aclarar dudas de ello. 
> 
> Dejar comments nos ayuda a los escritores a mejorar, y a todas aquellas personas que le dieron una oportunidad a este fanfic, se los agradezco bastante.


	4. No. 3

**No. 3: White world.**

 

De pequeño, era muy bajo, él estaba casi seguro de que no creceria, que se quedaría con un escaso metro y medio a sus 16 años, pero entonces llegó la mayoría de edad, sus 18, y se convirtió en un hermoso y espléndido atleta, o eso es lo que decían las enfermeras, porque el realmente no les tomaba importancia, sólo a una: Jessica Moore.

La chica le parecia simple y sencillamente hermosa, con un lunar entre sus dos cejas perfectamente depiladas, su cabello rubio ondulado y unos labios rosas que te dan infarto al verlos. Y es que para él, Jessica era una mujer esplendida, dedicada al trabajo, servicial, amable y aparte muy tímida pero con carácter. O eso es lo que el creía, ¿pero realmente tenia alguna oportunidad? No, no lo creía posible, el era un simple hombre atrapado en un hospital psiquiátrico. Nació ahí, vivía ahi, y comenzaba a creer que posiblemente moriria ahí dentro, lo cual no le aterraba, porque hasta cierto punto, quizá era bueno.

No, no quería eso. Muy en el fondo, aún cuando el mismo se decía que quería quedarse y que nadie supiese nunca de el, quedarse como un paciente mas, el anhelaba algo mas: una vida. Siempre deseó ser alguien que muchos conociesen, quería ir a una escuela, estudiar y leer para otros, hacer que su voz y aquello que llamaban elecciones lo tomasen en cuenta, después de todo, ¡el ya contaba con 19 años recién cumplidos!

La vida dentro del lugar le parecía simple, no peleas con nadie porque eso solo haría que los doctores te sometieran, así que realmente nunca le paso por la cabeza el decirle algo a alguien o hacer algo que no estuviese permitido.

Una de las reglas mas importantes no dichas, es que nadie delataba a nadie, la llegabas a romper, y todos se volvian en tu contra, todos se arriesgaban a ser sedados -a pesar de que a nadie le gustaba-, y en realidad dejabas completamente de importarles.  Porque si, que estén locos no quiere decir que no sientan amor, cariño, afecto. De hecho, podria decirse que los esquizofrénicos están guiados por su instinto, por sus sentimientos, mas que el razonamiento. 

Muchos piensan que deberían tenerle pavor a este tipo de gente, pero la línea será clara y concisa: ¿quien crees que los ha dejado así? Por algo muchas de las veces, ellos quedan en ese estado.

El castaño hojeo el libro que se encontraba leyendo, se llamaba Diario de un zombi. Aquel era uno de los pocos que dejaban leer, obtener algunos caprichos y que obtenian cosas especiales y un trato diferente a los demás.

Por lo usual, si eran dulces o algún alimento, podía darselo a los demás pacientes, porque sin querer, se había dado cuenta de que los mismos, estaban llenos de algún medicamento que lograba que se durmiera, lo había probado en varios, y en todos fue el mismo efecto.

Como se mencionó antes, el chico lo descubrió sin querer y aún así agradeció su propia buena voluntad, pero desde entonces, le gustaría saber si lo que les dan de alimento es solo alimento o algo mas. Le había pedido varias veces al doctor que le atendia, que le dejase ver como hacían los alimentos, obviamente como el castaño pensó, se lo negó, diciéndole que solo iba a estorbar. 

Lo único que se quedaba para el, eran los libros, muchas veces juveniles, y los únicos que tenia avanzados, eran algo parecido a ''Enseñame a leer'' o ''Aprendiendo Matemáticas'' lo básico. Y es que si, aprendió muy bien matemáticas, al igual que leer, pero ansiaba poder saber mas. Cada que veía al doctor le pedía libros mas actualizados, pero como se dijo anteriormente, el doctor le toma el pelo y le da actualizados, pero para jóvenes.

El muchacho siempre se preguntó porqué seguía ahí, si el no estaba enfermo, o eso es lo que el doctor le decía, y bueno, el doctor no mentía, no al menos en eso quería creer él. Se sentía en sus cabales completamente, no sentía ansiedad, tristeza, ni nada parecido. Simplemente una relajación absoluta, ¿y como no estarlo? Toda su vida se la ha pasado dentro de ese lugar, ¿como es que no te sentirias seguro dentro de un lugar que conoces desde siempre?

Aunque, admitia solamente entre sus pensamientos, que durante la noche era tenebroso, sentía que lo llevaban, lo forzaban a ir a un lugar que no quería, a un lugar que lo volvia claustrofobico. 

Eran sueños, lo sabia, pero no podía evitar creer que se sentían demasiado reales.

—¿Que lees? —preguntó una voz femenina, cuando el castaño alzo la vista, trago por su seca garganta por los nervios, Jessica le sonrió aún estando apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Delineo sus caderas, aquellas curvas, las piernas con los pantalones holgados y después miro detenidamente su rostro por uno segundos antes de poder pensar coherentemente algo que contestar.

—El doctor me dio un nuevo libro —dijo él, y le enseñó el mismo, alzandolo con su dedo entre las páginas que se había quedado, después volvió a bajarlo, pero no se molesto en regresar a su lectura. En realidad, no sabia que hacer, así que solo sonrió.

—¿Otro juvenil? —esta vez, ella se acerco a mirar mas detenidamente el libro, pero no lo agarro. El castaño se lo ofreció para que lo viese, de todas maneras sabía en que página se había quedado leyendo.

—No me da otros, aunque en algunos he leído un poco acerca de la relatividad, el espacio y tiempo, etcétera, tambien acerca de Einstein y Eddison. No venia demasiado de ellos, pero me di a la idea de que son genios superdotados, y supongo que están muertos o son hombres muy viejos —se excuso el. Ella asintió para darle la razón.

Ella misma sabia que ella incluida tampoco podía hablar demasiado con el, darle informacion del mundo exterior, la única razón por la que seguía ahi con el, es porque le parecia un chico amable, y hasta cierto punto, admitia que le gustaba la cercanía y la manera de ser de aquel hombre, o bueno, que pronto seria un hombre. Porque ella era joven también, pero se le podía considerar una mujer, o eso suponía al tener 24 años.

El siguiente en entrar fue el doctor, venia con una mirada nerviosa pero ninguno de los presentes mencionaron el hecho, pues no parecieron percatarse.

—¿Como estás pequeño atleta? —sonrio amable.

_¿Que acaso todos tienen que llamarme así? Por dios_ , pensó el castaño. Su pelo era corto al mas puro estilo juvenil. Aun cuando el comentario le había molestado e incomodado, sonrió de manera amable, se levanto y fue hacia su cama, donde se sentó.

—Hoy he estado con trabajo mas de lo usual. Por ello seguia ahí, pero ya estoy aquí, ¿como te sientes? —pregunto mientras checaba cada signo vital del muchacho, sintiendo a cada momento que cada tiempo que estaba ahí era algo valioso, ese muchacho era algo valioso. Y aunque el no sabia demasiado, sus superiores le habían dejado muy claro que lo atesorara mas que a nada en ese lugar. Aún no lo entendia, sin embargo, el hacia lo que le pedian.

El doctor Miguel era rubio, de cabello largo y ondulado hasta unos centímetros antes de poder rozar siquiera sus hombros. Sus ojos eran azules del color mas llamativo que se le hubiese ocurrido a alguien tener en su vida para ver. Sus labios delgados, no de un color muy diferente a su tono de piel, la cual era morena chocolate. Tenia un cuerpo envidiado por cualquiera, y por lo usual era muy serio, pero una que otra cosa lo hacia sonreír, volviendolo completa e irreversiblemente sexy a la vista de todas las enfermeras del lugar. ¿Y como no mirarle completo? Si el hombre se la pasaba de un lado a otro y al estar en una isla, su trabajo nunca terminaba al estar en aquel pedazo de tierra.

A pesar de contar con 34 años de edad, no se había casado y tampoco parecia muy dispuesto a la idea, aunqueen su vida tuvo mujeres de las mas exquisitas y con placeres carnales insaciables como los suyos propios. Pero después de un par de años, todo era lo mismo, no había nada relativamente nuevo, nada que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión, en cambio parecia que cada pareja se iba volviendo menos seria, mas dedicada y con el rumbo de una boda. 

Y no es que no desease dejar su huella de alguna manera en el mundo -es decir, no recordaba realmente haber deseado alguna vez la idea de querer una familia cuando estaba pequeño-, pero siempre sintió que nunca fue el momento indicado, que nunca lo iba a ser.

_Nosotros hacemos los momentos Miguel, dejate de tonterías, necesitas acabar con Dean Winchester. O si no, ellos acabaran contigo_ , le rondó por la cabeza la genuina idea de dejarlo ir y advertirle que huyera. Pero se negó a si mismo el placentero deseo de hacer algo que fuese guiado por sus decisiones. El no estaba ahí de muñeco bonito, el estaba ahí para cuidar al castaño que tenia enfrente. 

Paso sus manos por aquella quijada, deslizando su indice por la mandíbula, asegurándose de que no hubiesbolsas llenas de pus, paperas, o algo parecido, pero como siempre, todo estaba mejor que perfecto. 

El pequeño -en terminos de edad, claro- nunca llego realmente a enfermarse, y se le hacia extraño, porque estaba seguro de que tampoco recibió vacunas, nada que lo protegiese contra una gripa,  o una simple varicela. En su vida aquel muchacho se estuvo en cama por una enfermedad. Lo único que observaba a veces, era el hecho de mareos, pero suponía que eran cosas en las que no debía meterse. Ya le habían dicho antes que si algo se excedia de los limites de sanidad y seguridad para todos dentro y sobretodo para el mismo muchacho, debía comunicarlo inmediatamente. Pues era máxima prioridad.

¿Que es lo que hacia tan diferente aquel castaño de ojos llamativos? 

Por algo estaba ahi. Y el,  como psiquiatra, doctor general, estaba completamente seguro de que algo mucho mas grande estaba detrás de que se llevasen al chico muchas noches a veces. Ultimamente no lo hacían, pero realmente le intrigaba cuando sucedia.

Quienes llegaban por el, usualmente iban en trajes blancos por completo, con guantes, tapa bocas y se llevaban al gigante en una camilla.

El doctor Miguel terminó de checar sus signos vitales desde hace minutos, pero no estaba demasiado centrado, Dean seguía en su mente. 

—Estas bien. Por cierto, creo que hoy todos dormiran mas temprano de lo usual, así que seria bueno que fueses en cuanto puedas a cenar —le informó Miguel. Parpadeo varias veces, aturdiendo con la mirada y sin querer al menor y a la mujer, sus ojos jamas dejaban de sorprender, eso lo sabia bien.

—Esta bien. Jessica nada mas me leera algo del libro —dijo timido. Miguel les dio la espalda, saliendo de ahí hacia el pasillo con la mirada entrecerrada.

Todo aquello se estaba volviendo demasiado para el.

_¿Porque eres tan importante Samuel?_ El doctor no tenia ni idea, pero el seria simplemente una parte de un rompecabezas del que no querría formar parte en cuanto supiera de que va todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que les pareció? Pido disculpas por no poder actualizar en la tarde, espero este capítulo no haya sido demasiado aburrido, era necesario. En el próximo veremos a Dean.
> 
> Dejar comments nos ayuda a los escritores a mejorar. Gracias por seguir el ff hasta aquí.


	5. No. 4

**No. 4: Being on a white place with red floors.**

 

Como si la respiracion le faltara, se sentó de golpe con el rostro sudado y tratando de obtener algo de aire, su pecho escocia por el esfuerzo, y se sentía terrible, mareado, con esa presion en su cabeza y las ganas de vomitar. Le tomo unos segundos acostumbrarse al olor que desprendia el lugar, a Wyndex y otras cosas, algo metálico que no supo descifrar. ¿Seria sangre? Negó con la cabeza, tratando de despejarse.

Aún con su mirada perdida, trato de enfocarse en algo, pero le estaba resultando mucho mas dificil de lo que esperaba. Así que decidió quedarse donde estaba, de todas maneras la comodidad le invitaba a estar así. Se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cama blanca, delgada.

Las paredes eran blancas pero en algunas esquinas y paredes el moho comenzaba a hacerse presente, por lo que seguramente no limpiaban muy a conciencia el lugar y ademas, fuera muy viejo.

Cuando se hubo recuperado, se levantó, los calcetines mas que nada los que le indicaron que extrañaba su ropa, pues no llevaba la misma y el piso era frio, helado como el hielo, por lo que agarruño sus pies, tratando de que la planta de estos no tocara tanto el piso, pero fue imposible. Se miro completo, como evaluando su situación. Su ropa era blanca de pies a cabeza.

Se acerco a la puerta donde había una pequeña ventanilla cerrada, y comenzó a golpear con insistencia.

—¡Saquenme de aquí! ¡Saquenme! —vocifero mientras golpeaba con el dorso de su puño.

Estoy en el hospital, y ese doctor... Mamá... ¡Ese hijo de perra!, pensó Dean a toda velocidad.

Entonces la puerta hizo ademán de abrirse.

Rapidamente Dean se puso en guardia. Quizá venían a matarlo, o quizá era algo peor, le recorrio un escalofrío por la espina dorsal por la ultima opción, aún cuando no se le ocurriese algo peor que la muerte.

—Dean Winchester —hablo el hombre. Era rubio de pelo ondulado.

—Hijo de puta, ¡Tu me metiste aquí! —gruño el ojiverde mientras consideraba la posibilidad de escapar, pero se le vio arruinada la idea al ver dos hombres dos veces su tamaño afuera, haciendo guardia o quizá cuidando que el no escapase.

Se sentía confundido. No había manera en la que el deberia estar ahí, ¿porque fue ahí? En ese momento odio la razón, pero entonces recordó que ya no estaba solo, ahora tenia a su hermano. Tenia a ese tal Samuel. No volvería a estar solo. Quizá ya no tendría a sus padres, pero un hermano es definitivamente algo por lo que alegrarse aunque no supiese nada de el, solo el nombre.

—Soy el doctor Miguel Novak, tu nuevo doctor, y mi intencion no es hacerte daño alguno , puedes confiar y guardar las garras. Anda tigre, ponte por favor en la cama para el chequeo general —le hablo como a un infante, y con una sonrisa muy ligera en el rostro. Aquel chico era divertido de alguna manera, parecia un animal asustado al haber sido atrapado en cautiverio.

Dean hizo lo que Miguel le pedía, sentandose lentamente sin perderlo de vista.

—¿Que hago aquí? ¿Por que hiciste eso? Aún me duele la cabeza —se quejo el rubio, y aunque era cierto, solo dolía si hacia presión en ella. El doctor se acerco con cuidado y dejo una maleta a un lado de el, en una mesa que había cerca de la misma cama. Dean miro la misma, pensando en usar algo para escapar de ahí, pero después recordó a los hombres rechonchos de afuera, haría demasiado ruido, vendrian por el y solo empeoraria su situación.

—No intentes escapar Dean, no podrás. Nuestros guardias tienen mucha fuerza bruta, así que seria bueno que te quedaras quieto. Lo siento por el golpe, pero tenia ordenes, y ya sabes como se ponen los jefes en cuanto no haces caso —dijo mientras hacia el chequeo. El ojiverde se hizo hacer, dejandose tocar cuando debía, pero en ningún momento se sintió incomodo.

—No intento escapar, intento descubrir porque estoy aquí. Yo no estoy enfermo —dijo el, _al menos no mentalmente y no que yo sepa,_ se aseguro a si mismo. Pero decirse lo no servirla de nada, lo sabia.

—Eso dicen todos, pero tarde o temprano, todo sale a la luz. Hay tres cosas que no se pueden ocultar por mucho tiempo, el sol, la luna y la verdad —dijo mientras guardaba todo de nuevo en el estuche.

—Teen wolf —menciono Dean.

Miguel sonrió esta vez mas notable, volteando a verlo, sabiendo que Dean había captado de donde había citado aquella frase seguramente, aparte de que era una de las tantas frases de Buda.

—Te traeran comida y medicamento para el dolor en un par de minutos, come bien por favor —esta vez su seriedad volvió.

Transcurrida media hora, debajo en la puerta había una pequeña ranura por la que le pasaron una charola con comida en ella.

Dean se acerco a esta y la agarro, poniendola después en la mesa para ver lo que había. Era arroz con puré de papa y una cosa que pretendia ser algo empanizado. Fruncio las cejas ante la comida, era un asco, no podía comer eso. No gustaba demasiado del arroz a esa vista, aunque al menos el puré parecía bueno. Agarro la cuchara de plástico que le dieron y tomo un poco con el cubierto del puré, después lo llevo dubitativo a su boca, pero no duro mucho, se lo metio a su cavidad sin preguntarse mas.

El sabor fue bueno así que decidió comer.

Lo mismo pasaba durante tres veces al dias, llevaba una semana ahí dentro y el doctor Miguel venia casi a diario a verlo. Le daban a veces dulces y chicles que no le apetecian, por lo que los guardaba debajo de la almohada.

Mientras, Samuel se revolvia en donde estaba acostado, se sentía rigido y asustado, su corazon latia desbocado, pero mientras mas intentaba despertar, menos parecia lograrlo.

La obscuridad lo absorbia todo en su mente y sus músculos no respondian, seria que estaba experimentado algo nuevo... Eso quería creer. O quizá, un sueño.

Cuando despertara en su cama, se daría cuenta de que todo fue una pesadilla, y que al menos ahí en su cuarto, estaría a salvo.

Escuchó unos pasos, pero parecían no ser los únicos, y había una maquina cerca de el funcionando, y si no fuera por la maquina expendedora en el hospital, no habría podido describirse a si mismo el sonido que escuchaba, quizá era simplemente una maquina sobre calentandose.

—¿Como esta este día? —se escucho una voz femenina. Por alguna razón, la voz le hizo pensar en labios rojos como la sangre, y ademas grandes y mordisqueables. Tuvo las ganas de relamerse, pero siguió paralitico.

—Bueno sus signos vitales siguen igual así que está bien, mas que bien, es inmune —respondio una vez masculina, el hombre de la voz era alto y delgado, respondia al nombre de Alastair.

—Perfecto, ¿y el otro? —pregunto la mujer, quien era de una belleza inigualable, de curvas perfectas y sonrisa de modelo, con cuerpo de espanto y pestañas envidiables, pero lo que mas resaltaba era ese domable cabello naranja, aquel pelirrojo que sobresalia por sobre todas las multitudes.

—¿Te refieres al pequeño Dean-o? —rio con diversión Alastair. Llevaba un atuendo de enfermero celeste, a diferencia de los del hospital que eran blancos, de tal manera que así sabían quien trabajaba como un extra en el hospital y quien en el proyecto. —Pues parece estar bien, aún no hemos hecho los examenes, no se ha tomado ni siquiera un dulce. Tendremos que hacerlo a la fuerza mucho me temo —dijo con sarcasmo, el que el hermano no se tomase las medicinas era una cosa, que no se tomasen los dos ya la medicación era el colmo.

Sabían que en algún momento Samuel tendría que sospechar de los dulces, pero ¿que Dean lo hiciera? Llevaba dias encerrado, sin contacto con nadie, y solo le daban los dulces una vez por comida, no como a Sam, que le daban en cada que comia.

Lo que el dulce hacia era el simple hecho de liberar endorfinas por medio de drogas, las endorfinas creaban una estabilidad emocional para cuando ellos necesitasen sacarlos y examinarlos a su manera.

Al estar en una estabilidad emocional, lograban tener efectos mas coherentes acerca de sus mentes.

Aquellos dos hermanos no eran los únicos dentro del proyecto, mucho menos los que habían sido metidos a un hospital psiquiátrico sin explicación lógica y aparte verdadera.

—Necesito resultados, no quejas —gruño la mujer, quien se llamaba Abbadon. Era de carácter fuerte y no era especialmente una doctora ni sabia algo acerca de curación o lo que hacia ahí Alastair, era mas bien una guardia.

—Dile al rey que los tendrá —dijo, aunque rodo los ojos cuando menciono el puesto real.

Sam, quien había escuchado todo, se quedo pensando en que ocurria, de manera que se quedó quieto y sin hacer ruido ni con sus pensamientos.

Y como había leído en varios libros, en los sueños el dolor te despierta, eso quiere decir que eso no era un sueño ¿cierto? El castaño estaba con la certeza de que haber escuchado aquella conversación lo dejo con muchas mas preguntas de las que esperaba.

**Author's Note:**

> Dejar comments no cuesta nada y nos ayuda a mejorar a los escritores, gracias.


End file.
